Black Swan
by crazyforkpop
Summary: Fern Walters, the most dedicated dancer in the Elwood City Ballet Company is given a chance with the other performers to perform in the company's reinvented version of Tchaivotsky's "Swan Lake". Fern wants to be the Swan Queen; she has the grace of the White Swan but not the sensuality of the Black Swan.
1. Chapter 1

"I had the craziest dream last night..." whispered 22-year-old Fern Walters to herself as she got out of bed, pulling her now long brown hair into a bun with her trademark red ribbon that she always wore to school, particularly in Lakewood Elementary School, "About a girl that was turned into a swan. But the prince falls for the wrong girl, and...she kills herself,"

Fern laid out the yoga mat, doing her usual routine or ten-minute ab-workouts, another five minutes of stretches and several yoga poses before heading to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She took one more stare into the mirror, examining her body in her reflection. She was no longer the quiet, shy and lanky girl she was known at school. She was tall, slender and had been adventuring in many other things besides poetry, literature and mysteries. Since the age of ten, she found her new-found love for dancing, particularly hip-hop and ballet, but she was enchanted by the graceful movements of ballerinas she saw in stage plays that she really wanted to be a ballerina. Now a strong young woman, she was now a member of Elwood City Ballet Company.

Later she came out to the dining room, where her mother, Doria Walters was preparing a bowl of fruit and boiled eggs for Fern to eat for breakfast. Fern's father passed away not long ago, so it was just her and her mother, who worked as a mystery and children novelist, but nonetheless they were happy together.

"Good morning Fern," smiled her mother.

"Morning, Mom," said Fern.

Fern continued to smile as she continued to eat the food.

"You seem in a good mood this morning," said Doria, "I'm glad to see my daughter smile so much,"

"He promised to feature me more this season," said Fern.

"Well, Dr. Fugue should," said Doria, "You've been in the company long enough! And you're the most dedicated dancer in the company!"

"Thanks, Mom!" replied Fern with another grin.

"Now finish up, you need to be nourished with protein and fruits if you want to dance beautifully!"

* * *

Fern finished her breakfast and put on her coat over her two layers of clothing before strapping on her boats and carrying her uniform, considering that it was cold outside, and the grounds of Elwood City was covered by thin white layers of snow.

Walking to the subway station, she walked down the stairways and sat at a bench, waiting for the train to come.

Eventually the train came, and Fern boarded. Not surprisingly it was still crowded considering the rush hour, filled with businessmen talking on cell phones, mothers carrying their children's hands taking them to school, whilst elderly men and women sat, gossiped and laughed on the priority seats.

After gripping on the pole for a while, Fern left the train and walked up the stairs, greeted once again by the harsh cold winter air.

Finally after walking, she made it to the building.

* * *

Fern dropped her stuff in the changing room where the other girls where putting on their uniform and applying their makeup.

Just as Fern was about to get changed, she heard the door burst open.

"Whoa!" hollered the voice, "I'm in the right place right?"

Fern turned around. It was Francine Frensky, wearing her iPod, who came back to Elwood City after spending some time in Vancouver with her family during her teenage years.

Fern nodded.

"Oh good, thank you so much!" Francine grinned and nodded in relief as she headed for a chair and mirror.

"She's still the wild child I always knew," Muffy said as she applied her makeup and rolled her eyes.

"I wonder how much experience she has?" wondered Sue Ellen.

"Let's see," said DW, "Maybe she's matured a lot and will be able to prove herself wrong,"

Fern paid no attention to the conversation and finished her makeup and changed, before preparing her ballet slippers. After bending and spray polishing them, she headed out with the other girls to the studio.


	2. Chapter 2

"And 1, and 2, and 3, and 4!"

Fern gathered with the girls in the studio as they leaned on the barre, and did their usual warmup exercises, whilst Ms Krasny played on the piano.

"And plie, and plie, good...and plie...and plie..."

Just as they were practising, the ballet master, Dr Frederick Fugue entered the studio. Ms Krasny and the dancers looked up just in time to see him, and they bowed to him upon his entrance.

"No need to stop," said Dr Fugue, "Keep going,"

Ms Krasny continued to play the piano whilst the dancers resumed their warm up exercises.

"Everyone," said Dr Fugue in a clear voice, "I have an important announcement to make."

Dr Fugue walked across the aisles made by the barres and tapped several girls, including Fern, at a time.

"As you can see, it's that time of the year again, where we have an important show as a company to go on the road. And we are opening this winter season with our very own re-invented version of Swan Lake by the world famous composer Tchaikovsky. Of course, Swan Lake always needs a Swan Queen that can embody both the graceful White Swan and the seductive Black Swan. So who will it be? And who is eligible and has the determination to play the parts? We shall we who,"

"The girls that I tap...please meet me in the studio at 5 today. As for the girls that I did not tap, you may go to your scheduled rehearsals. And for that, I will see you all this week, depending on where you will be going to,"

Fern's heart skipped a beat. This was perhaps the moment of a life time where she could get the part of the Swan Queen. After all, she was the most dedicated ballet dancer in the company.

* * *

Later, after eating lunch, Fern headed to the bathroom where she washed her face from sweat.

Turning her back to the mirror, she cringed as she left a pain on her right shoulder blade.

She turned to the mirror, where there were several scratches on her back with the entire patch being swollen red, whilst red volcanic pimples surrounded the scratches, tiny streams of blood and hardened pus surrounding it.

Fern groaned in frustration as she washed the patch and dampened it with a cold paper towel.

* * *

Later that day, as instructed, Fern gathered with the other girls in a smaller studio.

"Fern, you may go up first," announced Dr Fugue. "Show me the White Swan variation,"

Fern took a deep breath. As Ms Krasny played a soft beautiful melody, Fern began dancing angelically across the studio, playing the variation. She ended with a curtsy.

"Okay, now show me the Black Swan variation,"

Ms Krasny played again, however with a stronger beat.

Fern began dancing.

"Not so stiff Fern. I know you have the technique, but don't act so controlled. Seduce us! Attack it! Attack it! Come on!"

Finally, when Fern was just about to finish, the door burst open once again. Again, it was Francine.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Francine panted.

"No, no, you're just in time," said Dr Fugue, "By the way, this is Francine Frensky, who will be replacing Tami Benson, who is retiring from the company. Francine, you may go and warm up,"

"No I'm fine," chimed in Francine.

There was a momentary period of silence between the crowd.

"Dr Fugue, do you want me to do it again?" asked Fern, "I was just nervous."

"No, you may go home now," said Dr Fugue. "Muffy, you're up next. Show me the White Swan variation."

Fern sighed as she packed up her stuff and left the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Fern was just finished changing into her regular clothes and walked out her changing room when she heard the sound of glass and porcelain shattering.

She gasped and followed the direction of the sound, surprisingly it lead to the open door room of Tami Benson.

Tami was growling and screaming, in a trance like state with her hair in a ruffled mess.

"FUCK!" she screamed as she threw a vase into the mirror, eventually shattering it into pieces before kicking apart the chair.

Fern walked a little closer towards the deranged woman.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Tami snapped as she brushed herself on Fern's shoulder.

Fern only stood there stunned, unable to react to all of this.

* * *

It was late at night, and Fern was walking towards the subway ready to go home.

She did not have to wait long before the train came, ready to take her on.

To her surprise, the compartment of the train that she sat on was empty, except for herself and an elderly man sitting just opposite her.

The elderly man slightly bowed and grinned at her as Fern, who slightly smiled back at him too, took a seat.

However, this man seemed to have a very two-faced nature. Fern cringed in disgust as the man with a creepy expression began tutting and puckering his lips towards Fern's direction.

In repulsion Fern left the compartment as fast as she could, until she reached her destination in relief.

Shaking her mind off the disgusting old man, she dashed up the stairs where lampposts lit the residential neighborhood. She walked all alone towards her apartment.

Whilst crossing a footbridge, Fern just noticed that she was not alone; another figure came towards her.

Another figure, that looked just identical to her, but dressed all in _black_, unlike her dressed in pale pink.

Fern turned back to try to see what she going on, but the figure already faded away and disappeared into the darkness behind.

* * *

Fern got off the elevator and entered her flat.

"Hi honey, I ordered some Chinese food, how was your day?" asked her mother giving her an embrace. "You must be hungry. Go and wash your hands and get changed,"

"Good," replied Fern dryly.

Doria stared at her daughter suspiciously.

"Did something happen today, Fern?"

Fern turned back towards her mother. As much as she wanted to hold it in, she could not help but burst into tears.

She ran towards her mother and gave her an embrace.

"Mom, I really want to be the Swan Queen but Dr Fugue probably thinks I'm not good enough!"

"There, there don't cry," soothed Doria, "I know that you're having a hard time, but Mommy is always proud of whatever you do. In fact I am proud to have you as my daughter as much as you are proud to have such talent in ballet dancing. Let's just see what happens, don't get too stressed,"

"Okay," croaked Fern as her mother wiped her tears off her face with her hands.

* * *

After dinner, Fern dashed to her room and put on her pirouette shoes, standing in position.

She desperately wanted to prove Dr Fugue wrong; that she could both portray the White and Black Swan.

She looked at her reflection, head to toe as she positioned herself.

She stood on toe, staring at the mirror as she concentrated at her moves and spun around.

She danced and danced and danced.

She continued to dance as she felt good about herself, feeling that it was just her being nervous. Maybe Dr Fugue was wrong.

Before she knew it, she gasped in agony and horror as she collapsed to the ground. She moaned in pain, the agony coming from her right big toe. Determined to examine the damage as soon as possible, she undid her shoe and was horrified to discover that her big toenail was cracked, beads of blood flowing out like tiny streams.

"Fern are you okay?" called Doria from outside, just washing dishes.

Fern longed to answer, but she sank back down again with a cry.

* * *

Minutes later Doria was in the master room with Fern dressing Fern's broken toenail, and then carefully trimming her toenails.

"You're pushing yourself too much," said Doria, "I know that you are such a wonderful dancer, but it's important for you to be happy and healthy - "

"Mom, there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Calm down, Fern," her mother continued, "But I am already happy to have you for a daughter, and your mom is always happy and proud of your achievements. Now you need to take a rest, you're giving yourself a lot of pressure,"

"Okay," said Fern.

Fern was about to leave when her mother stopped here.

"Wait, what's this?"

Doria pulled down the back of her daughter's shirt, noticing the wound, covered in cracked and congealed blood and pus.

"What's this? And how did you get it?"

"It's nothing," said Fern.

"Do you have any rashes or feel any itchiness?"

"No, mom, I'm fine,"

"Fern, please,"

"Mom, no! I'm 22, not a kid anymore!"

"Okay, okay, just be careful and don't push yourself over the top, okay?"

"Fine,"


	4. Chapter 4

Fern did her usual ballet dance sessions as usual.

Later that day, when it was all over, Fern was just heading for the changing room when she noticed that Tami's changing room door was still wide open, and no one was in, however her stuff was all left behind.

Fern looked around the corridor as if she did not want anybody to see her. Taking her handbag she tiptoed inside as she examined Tami's messy desk.

Examining the makeup, one by one she took some cosmetics; a red lipstick, some mascara and eyeshadow, some facial powder, a nail file, some nail polish as well as a nail cutter and eyebrow pencil.

* * *

The next day, whilst riding the train to the company, she remembered several of Tami's cosmetics she kept in her bag. Examining at her reflection in the window, she took the red lipstick and applied it carefully across her lips.

When ballet sessions were over, Fern dashed to Dr Fugue's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," called a voice from the inside.

Fern entered.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Dr Fugue.

"Yes. Ummm..." Fern began, "I was wondering if you could let me become the Swan Queen, as you see, um, I was just nervous and I have practiced the Black Swan variation all night so maybe you could reconsider,"

"No," said Dr Fugue bluntly as he shook his head, "It has already been decided, we have already chosen Muffy, and she will be playing the Swan Queen,"

Fern sighed.

"Okay, I see,"

Fern started to walk away when Dr Fugue stood in her path and closed the door in front of her.

"And that's it?" said Dr Fugue.

Fern squinted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You're not even going to change your mind about me?"

"I don't understand,"

"You're not even gonna show me what you can do?"

"But sir..."

"I insist,"

"Ummmm..."

Dr Fugue leaned over and frenched with Fern's tongue in and out, violently kissing her as she tasted the cherry lipstick. Fern muffled in struggles trying to get out of Dr Fugue's grips.

Finally Fern could not take it, so she bit Dr Fugue's tongue.

"Owww!" Dr Fugue yelled. "What the fuck was that?! Did you bite me? That actually fucking hurt!"

"I'm sorry..." Fern gasped in shock as she dashed out of the office.

* * *

Fern sat on the ground near her changing room with her knees in her face. Oh god, why? She thought.

Just then a cheerful girl named Vicita came running towards her.

"Hey Fern!" said Vicita, "The postings are now up, you will get to know who the cast for Swan Lake is!"

The other girls were just running towards the other side of the corridor to see the bulletin board.

Just then Muffy walked by.

"Muffy..." Fern muttered, "Congratulations,"

Muffy smiled proudly as she walked with her head held high and her back straight as she walked towards the bulletin board.

Fern was about to turn back to her room.

She was about to open the door when she heard someone shout from behind.

"Hey!" the voice shouted.

An arm roughly turned her body towards the other side.

It was Muffy, looking angrier than ever. She slapped Fern in the face.

"Bitch!" she snapped, "Why would you say that? What kind of sick joke are you planning about? Fuck you!"

Fern, in confusion then decided to walk towards the bulletin board where the cast list was posted.

The girls were bowing to her, applauding and cheering merrily for her as they let her through.

"Congratulations!" chimed the girls.

Fern stared at the bulletin board, her jaw gaped from shock and surprise.

"Oh my god..." she muttered.

She stared at the board:

_Fern Walters - The Swan Queen_

* * *

Fern was changing in the ladies' room, crying and tearing up from being so overwhelmingly happy.

She called her mother on the cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me!"

"Hi honey, why are you crying?"

"He picked me, mom, he picked me!"

Her mother squealed in delight on the other line.

"The Swan Queen right?"

"Yes, yes, YES!" squealed Fern, wiping another tear. "I'm so happy!"

"See, I told you there would be hope," said her mother. "I'm so proud of you! Don't eat anything yet when you come back home, because I am making something very _special_ for you tonight!"

"Okay, mom, thanks!"

Fern was just leaving her stall when she stared at the mirror. She gasped in horror. Written on the mirror in red crayon was the word "WHORE" in capitals.

Fern quickly grabbed a towel, drenched it with water and wiped off as much wax as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

Fern was just coming back to her flat. She dialed the security code near her door and stepped inside.

She stripped off her clothing and took a shower.

Just when she come out and just finished drying, she cringed from a stinging pain in her back.

She looked towards the mirror, once again.

She gasped in horror, for that the wounds on the patch on her right shoulder blade were wider and bigger, with bigger marbles of blood oozing from within them.

She wiped away the blood, but more blossoms of red continued to bloom out the pits.

"Fern, are you home?" called a voice from outside.

Fern quickly locked the door and grabbed a first aid kid from the cupboard. As fast as she could, hastily with wet hands she cut herself a length of bandage and added some iodine to the wounds before applying tape to stick the bandage to the patch.

"Coming mom!" called Fern from inside just as soon as she was ready.

Pulling on a shirt and shorts, she headed out the bathroom, seeing her mother.

Her mother embraced her and blew kisses on her face.

"Wow, my daughter, the Swan Queen! This certainly is the moment of a lifetime, my pet! And for that, I ordered your favorite food, sushi!"

"Wow, thanks mom!"

"All protein of different colours, shapes and sizes, and not just because they are good for you!"

Fern cheered and whooped for joy as they both prepared the soy sauce and wasabi.

Just as soon as the platter was emptied, Doria came to the fridge and brought out a beautiful cake, decorated with a layer of vanilla frosting, red cherry syrup, strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, and a chocolate candy figure of a ballerina in the center of the cake.

"This is for our celebration,"

Fern stared at her awkwardly.

"Uhhhhh...Mom, I can't. It's too fattening. I've been cutting down since then,"

Her mother stopped smiling.

"Well, okay, be that way," Her mother took hold of the cake and headed for the trash can, "If no one's going to eat it it's food waste then,"

"No, don't throw that away!" Fern protested. Her mother paused.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to eat some,"

"Of course, who doesn't love cake?"

The mother and daughter giggled as they feasted on the cake together.


	6. Chapter 6

To celebrate the preparation for Swan Lake, particularly for Fern who was chosen as the Swan Queen, Dr Fugue decided to throw a party at a hotel ballroom. Fern came into the ballroom, wearing her best white dress, her hair pulled into a bun as they headed for the party.

Fern eventually made it with the other girls as they sat and had dinner together on a table, whilst talking and laughing. Fern was just finished with an ice cream sundae when she noticed a hangnail on her finger.

"Ummmm, I need to use the bathroom, I need to check on something. Excuse me," Fern excused herself from the table as she left for the washroom.

She was in the ladies' trying to pull the hangnail off her finger. Just then a knock rattled on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there? I need to pee,"

"Just a second," Fern called from the inside.

Fern continued to struggle to pull at the hangnail as the door continued to knock.

"Just a second!" Fern pulled harder, only then she continued until after she pulled the hangnail off, a huge raw wound formed on her finger that stretched from her cuticle all the way down to her knuckle. She gasped in horror as she held the wound, blood oozing heavily from within it and sending huge droplets of scarlet to the marble sink. She waited, until half a minute later she released her grip. To her surprise, the blood was gone.

She opened the door. It was Francine.

"Oh thank god!" said Francine, "Thank you so much! I'm gonna take the biggest dump of all my life! Damn dresses!"

* * *

Moments later, Fern was out on the staircase, standing with Dr Fugue in a tuxedo who had just put daisies in her hair.

"I am very proud to have you all as a team to work together for our upcoming winter act Swan Lake. It is my pleasure to working with you all. But most importantly we are congratulating our new Swan Queen, Fern Walters," Fern grinned proudly to the audience as they clapped and cheered for her. "However, there are sadly some people who will be leaving. Tami Benson who has worked with us for a long time will be retiring, and we wish her all the best for her future endeavours,"

Tami, in the audience slightly bowed and grinned feebly. "But now, we all ought to have some fun. Let's make a toast!" The audience all cheered as they held their glasses of champagne in the air.

Fern once again smiled towards the audience, standing up tall and golden as she felt the pride rushing through her body.

* * *

It was just the end of the party, and Fern was just exiting the building, when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

Fern turned around and gasped.

It was Tami, her face smeared with black tears from the mascara liquid pouring down her cheeks.

"Tami?" gasped Fern. "Are you okay?"

Tami rolled her eyes.

"Don't play innocent with me," scoffed Tami, "What did you do to get this role?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Fern, "I worked hard for it,"

"Yeah, sure," scoffed Tami once again, "What did you actually do to get this role? I always saw you as a quiet shy girl fading in the corner. So what did you do when you talked with Dr Fugue? Huh? Did you give him a blowjob? Did you fuck him? I knew you were going as low as a slut to selling your scrawny body to get this damn role,"

Just then, Dr Fugue came down, putting the conversation to an end.

"Tami, what's going on?"

"Oh Dr Fugue, you must let me explain. You see..."

"Fern," said Dr Fugue, "Wait for me in the lobby. Tami, calm down and we'll talk,"

"No, I..."

The sound barrier was cut off as Fern walked away to a couch in a lobby from the protesting and shouting Tami.

* * *

Later in the lobby, Fern was just waiting for Dr Fugue on a couch when Dr Fugue suddenly came and led her to a private room.

Once they were in the room, Fern and Dr Fugue sat down.

"Fern, I always believe in you since you were such a dedicated dancer," he began, "Do you know why I picked you for that role? Because I know you have a lot of potential to show your innocent and vulgar side. But it seems that you will need some work and practice before you are able to play the seductive Black Swan. And for that I have a little homework assignment,"

Fern stared him back at him confused.

"For that, I want you to touch yourself. I want you to feel that sensation so that you are able to reflect that upon your performance,"

Fern cringed in hesitation, not knowing how to respond, but it was him who picked her for the important role anyway so she decided to give it a shot.

"Okay," Fern nodded, as Dr Fugue took her into his car and drove her back home.


End file.
